Better together
by Daisy.Olli
Summary: What if the Dursley two children instead of one? What if that other child had been gifted with magic? What changes will Daisy Dursley bring to the story?


**Disclaimer:** Any character or story line you might recognise is not mine, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

 **AN:** This story is kind of an experience to see in what ways the canon material would have been different if Dudley had had a magical little sister. Hope you'll like it, on to the story !

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **November 1** **st** **1981**

A baby's wail woke the inhabitants of n°4 privet drive. A woman quietly got out of her bed, followed by the grunts of her whale-like husband.

She quickly got to the second bedroom down the hall and rushed to her beautifully perfect daughter.

The little girl stared at her happily, trying to catch strands of black hair as she was hosted up in the woman's harms.

"What happened my little Daisy? You had a bad dream didn't you? Mommy's here, she will…"

Another scream resonated through the night.

"Petunia! Just give her some damn milk!"

Petunia looked at her daughter who was now busy playing with her mother's necklace. Frowning she took a peek in her son's room only to find him in deep sleep. Her Dudley was such a sweet little boy, he always slept like such an angel.

She was disturbed from her thoughts by yet another scream. Slowly she went down the stairs, following the sound.

Her frown deepened when she found herself in front of the main door. Making sure Daisy was secure in her harms she opened it, shuddering briefly in the sudden cold.

Her eyes widened at the sight in front of her: a baby, probably about Dudley's age, bundled up in a blanket and, on top of that blanket, a letter with her name written in green ink.

* * *

 **December 10** **th** **1983**

Harry had just finished cleaning up the bathroom when he heard soft cries in the room next to it. He creaked the door open and found his little cousin whimpering on her bed, her knees pulled up to her chest.

Slowly, almost shyly, he sat on the bed and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"What happened Day?"

"I… I had a bad dream, mean men were hidden in all the dark places and they wanted to hurt me"

Harry hesitated for a second before deciding to show his secret to the only member of his family who didn't loathe him.

"I know just the thing for that but you must promise not to tell anyone!"

"Promise"

He offered her a strained smile before bringing his hands together and slowly pulling them apart, making a small ball of light appear between them.

"Are you a magician?" She asked, her eyes wide with wonder.

* * *

 **July 31** **st** **1984**

"Mummy?"

"Yes Daisy?"

"Why didn't Harry get presents?"

"Why should _he_ get presents?"

"You said that kids got presents on their birthdays."

"That doesn't include Freaks like him!"

"What's a freak?"

* * *

 **March 3** **rd** **1985**

"Dudley, my precious Duddykins," said Petunia, entering her son's room. "It's your birthday, you are five years old now, almost a man!"

Dudley grumbled and got out of bed.

"Where's the cake?"

"Downstairs, honey, we will eat it once Aunt Marge arrives."

"I want to eat it now." whined Dudley, looking up at his mother and faking to be on the verge of tears.

"Don't cry my darling boy, you can have a piece right now if you want. I'll go prepare a plate for you."

Petunia then left the room and a vicious smile spread on Dudley's face as he heard her yelling at Harry to get everything ready.

A little while later the whole family was gathered in the leaving room, Dudley shoving as much food as he could in his mouth, when the bell rang.

"Go get the door Freak, and remember, you're not to speak unless you're asked a direct question, is that clear?"

"Yes uncle Vernon" His head hanging low Harry went to the door and opened it to let Aunt Marge in. As soon as she entered she threw her coat and purse at him.

"You should really get rid of that boy, Vernon" She said as Harry stumbled under the weight of the heavy fur coat. "He cannot even stand right! If I were you I'd send him to a correctional boarding school as soon as he is of age so I don't have him around all year long"

"What? And spend money on the Freak? Never!"

Harry fixed the wall, trying very hard not to react, when he saw that Daisy was about to open her mouth to defend him. He took advantage of the fact that the grown-ups were too busy arguing about him, concentrated and, with a mental push, sent a piece of food flying straight into her mouth, preventing her from speaking. Dudley, always aware of where the food was reacted instantly:

"Mum! Dad! The Freak tried to make Daisy choke on my cake!"

"That's enough from you boy!" growled uncle Vernon, cuffing Harry across the head. "Go to your cupboard and do not make a sound!"

* * *

 **April 14** **th** **1987**

"Mum? Can I get some bandages to train so I can be a nurse when I'm a grown-up?"

"Of course sweetie, here" she said handing her the bandages. "You're such a smart little girl."

"Thank you Mum" She replied before turning on her heels and going straight to the kitchen. There she checked that no one could see her and took some leftover meat in the fridge before opening a cupboard to grab some biscuits. She then took a fruit from a basket on the counter and went into the hallway, hiding her provisions under her shirt.

As she was about to knock on Harry's cupboard her dad came from upstairs.

"What do you have under your shirt?"

"I'm playing a game Daddy, I'm a spy and I have to get some goods behind enemy lines" as she saw her dad frowning she quickly added "Dudley gave me the idea, he said that since I couldn't play war game with him and his friends I should bring them food." Vernon's gaze softened and he smiled at her.

"Good girl, you should always listen to your big brother." That said he went in the garden, without looking back.

Daisy breathed in slowly, trying to stop her pounding heart and knocked on the door.

"Harry, it's me, I brought you food and bandages."

"Go away, I don't need you!"

"Stop being a little baby and open the door before Daddy comes back, he thinks I'm bringing food to Dudley."

Slowly the door opened. She had to stop herself from gasping as she saw Harry's nose bleeding everywhere and a deep cut on his arm, surrounded by purple bruising. Without making a sound she slipped inside the cupboard and closed the door behind her before tending to her cousin's wounds.

* * *

 **December 25** **th** **1987**

"Children, Santa came!"

A thumping of feet could be heard from the living room and soon after two kids appeared, a little six years old girl with blond hair and brown eyes, closely followed by an overweight boy. Just as Daisy was about to reach the pile of presents her brother pushed her out of the way and stepped on her hand before reaching for the gifts.

"Dudley, be careful with your sister!" said Petunia, the loving tone of her voice erasing all traces of reprimand.

"What are you doing freak? Get in the kitchen and start making the food already!"

Startled Harry looked up at his uncle, he could already see the big purple vein pulsing on Vernon's temple so he did what he was told quickly to avoid another beating.

"Mom! Why did Daisy have a bike without small wheels? I don't have one yet!"

"Because you still need the wheels and I don't!"

"But Mom she's younger than me, and she's a girl how could she do things I can't?"

"Because you're dumb!"

"Daisy do not speak to your brother like this! He knows better than you! Dudley you can have her bike if you want"

"But Dad…"

"I will not discuss this, little girls should know when to keep their mouth shut!"

"It's not her fault Vernon, she probably heard the Freak talk back" Petunia said before turning to her daughter "it's important that you don't talk to him, he is a Freak and beautiful little girls like you shouldn't speak with Freaks."

That same night Daisy softly knocked on Harry's cupboard.

"I don't think you're a freak" she blurted out as soon as he opened the door. She immediately saw relief spreading on his face and she brought a small gift from behind her back. Handing it to him. She frowned when he turned his back on her before beaming at him when he gave her a gift of his own, a paper bird that hovered slightly over her hand.

* * *

 **February 4** **th** **1988**

Daisy was walking away from him, almost running. His head was pounding with fear, how could thing have gotten so bad so quickly? He couldn't lose her, not Daisy, she was his only friend.

"Don't talk to me!"

"But Daisy…"

"You hurt Mom!" She turned around and looked him in the eye.

"It wasn't on purpose, she was dragging me down the stairs and…"

"And you did _magic_ and you made her fall!"

"Please, I didn't mean to"

"You broke her leg!"

"Please, Day, I'm so…"

"I don't care! Why should I care about _Freaks_?"

Harry stopped as soon as the word left her mouth. He looked at her, hoping to see something, anything, that proved that she didn't mean it. That she had just wanted to hurt him. Hope rose in him as he saw a glimmer of regret in her eyes but it was quickly crushed as she walked away. Leaving him behind, to shocked to do anything but stare at her retreating form.

* * *

 **November 25** **th** **1988**

It was the middle of the night and Daisy was thirsty. Slowly she got out of bed and went in the kitchen. As she was drinking she heard a sound and turned back quickly, dropping her glass in the process. Just before it hit the ground the glass froze. She lifted her head, expecting to see the Freak but she was alone.

She backed away slowly, her eyes never leaving the glass, her brain going into overdrive. Was it… was she… it couldn't be… She wasn't doing some freaky thing. Right?

She couldn't be a Freak too could she? But maybe… maybe it wasn't freakiness, maybe her Dad had been wrong and maybe the Freak… Harry, maybe Harry had been right. Maybe it _was_ magic and maybe, just maybe she could do it too.

If it was magic then she should be able to control it, just like Harry used to do with the little lights when they were younger. Squaring her shoulders she imagined the water going back inside the glass and the glass going back up. At first she couldn't see anything but, as she was about to give up, it started to obey her and moved slowly until it rested securely on the counter.

* * *

 **December 1** **st** **1988**

"Can I talk to you?" Daisy asked shyly.

"Yes Daisy, what do you need?" She almost cringed when she heard the clipped, cold tone Harry now used when confronted to her.

"I… There is something I should to show you." She then turned around and started to make her way back inside the house. When she didn't hear footsteps following her she looked back and saw him still standing in the middle of the lawn.

"Please Harry, I can't risk doing this outside." She saw a glimmer of suspicion and hope in his eyes as he heard her say his name and he finally moved to follow her.

She led him back to her bedroom and, after closing the door turned around to face him.

"I wanted to say sorry for what I said the day you… the day Mum's leg was broken."

"And why did you suddenly need to say that now?" He inched closer to her, still suspicious but full of hope that maybe, just maybe she could stop hating him and they could go back to being friends just like they were before.

"Because… I'd better just show you." She took a pen from her desk, and held her hand up before her before taking a deep breath and focusing.

She almost whooped in joy when the pen started to hover albeit shakily a few centimetres above her hand. She looked up at Harry and the pen dropped to the floor when she saw his eyes filled with tears. She was starting to panic as she tried to understand what she had done wrong when Harry suddenly hugged her so strongly she couldn't breathe anymore. Understanding dawned on her and she hugged him back just as strongly while whispering in his hear.

"You're not alone anymore, You're not a freak, I'm just like you, I'll never turn my back on you ever again, I promise. I'll be just like a sister to you and never let you down." At her words he slowly backed away and looked her in the eye.

"Swear it?" He asked uncertainly.

"I am now your sister if you will have me. No matter what happens I will always be there when you need me. I will never betray you. I swear it..." She paused trying to find something of importance for both of them and a smile spread on her face when she found it. "I swear it on my magic." when the last word left her mouth they both felt a pull deep inside them and without thinking they joined their hands, both looking intensely in the other's eye and Harry started speaking:

"I accept you as my sister and am now your brother. No matter what happens I will always be there when you need me. I will never betray you. I swear it on my magic." As he stopped the pull seemed to intensify and a soft glow enveloped them before their magic settled back, leaving them feeling more complete than they ever had before.

* * *

 **AN:** So, what do you think?

There is probably going to be one more chapter of "pre-hogwarts" material before me go-on to the more canon part.

Please tell me what you thought, hav have the groos outline of how the plot will go on, let's see if you can guess.


End file.
